Hollywood Arts Magician
by Challenge King
Summary: Brian Priven is waiting for the auditions to get into Hollywood Arts to start and notices six interesting teenagers out of the group he was auditioning with.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Victorious, or any of their characters which they all belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. The only thing I own in this story is my Original Character.  
**

* * *

Hollywood Arts High School, Black Box Theater  
Los Angeles, California  
Thursday, June 12, 2008

Britannicus "Brian" Priven sat with the other auditioning teenagers waiting for his turn to show why he should be let into this school. The school in question was Hollywood Arts which was a performing arts high school that was in a sense a combination of public school and private school since any student that wanted to attend had to audition to get in. The only reason Brian was even trying to get into the school after three years of traveling around the United States with his parents learning everything he knew about stage magic and off-stage magic tricks from them was because it was there last wish they had put in their Will. His guardian was his parents friend and attorney who was never really around since he was big time lawyer for celebrities of all kinds and was always busy.

Brian had a good feeling that he was going to get in with the magic act he was going to do as well as his skills with his harmonica. What Brian was curious about was who else might get into the school and six teenagers seemed to jump out at him from the group in the room. The six he noticed he remembered being friends with five of them before he left with his parents after Fifth Grade.

The first of the six he noticed was a curly haired boy with a puppet in his lap that he seemed to be having a conversation with which was a little odd. The curly haired teen's name is Robert "Robbie" Shapiro if he remembered correctly and he seemed to have a talent for ventriloquism.

The next one was a boy of African-American descent with black hair done in dread-locks who looked to be writing something in a notebook. The dark skinned teen's name was Andre Harris if he remembered correctly and he seemed to have an interest in writing but for what he wasn't sure it could be for music for all he knew.

The next one was a handsome boy with shoulder length brunette hair with lightly tanned skin who looked calm and relaxed despite being about to do a very important audition for his future. The handsome teen's name is Beckett "Beck" Oliver if he remembered correctly and he could probably be a great model or actor with his looks and relaxed attitude.

The next one was another lightly tanned skinned boy but his brunette hair was far shorter typing away on his laptop and he seemed a bit nervous which was understandable. The nervous teen's name is Fredward "Freddie" Benson who he was surprised to see here and remembered seeing on the webshow iCarly as the Technical Producer and he seemed to have quite the talent for stagecraft if his work on iCarly was anything to go by.

The next one was a girl with shoulder length red-velvet hair who seemed child-like and very excitable about life. The child-like teen's name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine if he remembered correctly and she always seemed interested in playing dress-up when we were younger so she was probably getting in with acting.

Sitting next to the child-like girl was a girl with pale skin and shoulder length dark-brunette hair who seemed to have annoyed look on her face. The pale skinned teen's name is Jadelyn "Jade" West who he remembered quite fondly and she always had an interest in writing when they were younger.

Before he could inspect the six teenagers further his attention as well as all of the other teenagers was brought to the front of the room where the principal stood. The Principal of Hollywood Arts once he knew he had all of their attention told them they were now going to start the auditions.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** This is a crossover between iCarly and Victorious that wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of this idea. I will not be continuing this idea beyond a one-shot but if someone is interested in taking it over please PM me or leave a review. ****Also everyone should check out the stories of PD31, OneHorseShay, Snapplelinz, Twilight Warrior 627, illusorygentleman, SoraOblivion62, Fanfic-Reader-88, Darth Marrs, Zane's Girl-Jo, ben10987654321, Chunk127, Kenchi618, Kathryn Claire O'Connor, Hotstreak's crossover stories, kb0, SKRowling, Kixen, Makokam, eleanorr1gby, megamatt09, CalzonaAndDemi, Quitting Time, Azkadellio, and Amiyrasmom. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make for those two Fandoms so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you enough to do.**


End file.
